


O Crux Ave

by Halfacupofmilk



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfacupofmilk/pseuds/Halfacupofmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've already fallen, haven't you angel boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Crux Ave

It brings to mind a sense of falling, the way the notes twist together. You chant together, writhe around each other, moan in ecstasy when the spirit and grace of another devour you, flesh meeting tooth meeting claw meeting bone. To you, newly reborn angels, there is no greater than this moment. There will never be greater than this moment.

O Crux Ave, Spes Unica  
Hoc Passionis tempore (tempore)

It brings to mind a sense of failing, the way you are too late to do anything. The voices of your brothers and sisters are jumbled, the musical lilt of their voices jarring together and ruining the calm they try to create. It all blurs together, chanting, overflowing, the screeching making you want to scream, Scream, SCREAM! But to scream is to admit defeat in the desperate battle over time to find the righteous man, so you bottle up your frustration and try, try, try instead. When you find him, the shout of exultation you release is loud enough to make you forget that there was a time that you wanted to give up looking.

Piis adauge gratiam,  
Reisque dele crimina.

It brings to mind a sense of dying, the way your stolen grace twists through you, the way it drips, drips, drips away. Voices that once hit you with the noise of both too much and too little is now not much more than breath on the wind, the last whisper of a lover as they say goodbye. It feels as though something's missing, but of course, you know that something already is. And still you hurt and still you ache.

O Crux Ave, spes unica  
Spes unica, spes unica

It brings to mind a sense of falling.

O Crux

But you've already fallen, haven't you angel boy?

Ave.

**Author's Note:**

> O Crux ave, spes unica,  
> hoc Passionis tempore!  
> piis adauge gratiam,  
> reisque dele crimina.
> 
> translates to:
> 
> O hail the cross our only hope  
> in this passiontide  
> grant increase of grace to believers  
> and remove the sins of the guilty.
> 
> For my choir's fall show, we did this song as our ballad and it had a very haunting feeling that I thought Castiel and his family could work with. The song is actually a Gregorian chant so the angels could have been singing it in praises for their Father and for all of his creations. The beautiful irony of it is that Castiel sings it for the humans his father once created, but at the end, is one of the humans his brothers and sisters are singing it for.


End file.
